se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Israel-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con mandatarios israelíes Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Isabel II - Shimon Peres.jpg| The-then president Shimon Peres receives the honorary order of St Michael and St George from Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, in Buckingham Palace, London, UK, November 20, 2008. (Buckingham Palace Official Photographers/Flash 90) Primeros ministros británicos con mandatarios israelíes Theresa May = Theresa May Benjamín Netanyahu - Theresa May.jpg| Prime Minister Theresa May greets Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu as he arrived in Downing Street in February (Photo credit: Stefan Rousseau/PA Wire) |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - Shimon Peres.jpg| David Cameron with Shimon Peres (Flash90) Ehud Olmert - Sin imagen.jpg| Conservative leader David Cameron meets Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert, London for talks. Benjamín Netanyahu - David Cameron.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu meets with British Prime Minister David Cameron in London on April 17, 2013. (Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Flash90) |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Gordon Brown - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres in talks with Gordon Brown at 10 Downing Street. PA Ehud Barak - Gordon Brown.jpg| British Prime Minister Gordon Brown (left) meets with Israeli Defense Minister Ehud Barak. AFP Ariel Sharon - Sin imagen.jpg| In this handout image provided by the GPO, Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (R) greets British Chancellor of the Exchequer Gordon Brown November 10, 2005 in Tel Aviv, Israel. Gordon is on an official visit to the area. Ehud Ólmert - Gordon Brown.jpg| Gordon Brown and Israel's prime minister Ehud Olmert shake hands following their talks at 10 Downing Street Photo: AP Benjamín Netanyahu - Gordon Brown.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (left) met with Gordon Brown to discuss peace in the Middle East. AP |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Shimon Peres - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair greeted then Israeli Foreign Affairs Minister Shimon Peres in 2003. Credit: PA Ehud Barak - Tony Blair.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak and Tony Blair at Number 10. BBC Ariel Sharón - Tony Blair.jpg| Friendship: Ariel Sharon and Tony Blair shake hands at a joint news conference in Jerusalem in December 2004. Reuters Ehud Ólmert - Tony Blair.jpg| Israel's Prime Minister Ehud Olmert and Middle East envoy and former British Prime Minister Tony Blair in the Knesset, Israel's parliament, in Jerusalem November 2007.REUTERS/Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Handout Benjamín Netanyahu - Tony Blair.jpg| File: Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and former British PM Tony Blair meet in Jerusalem on Monday, July 11, 2016 (Kobi Gideon/GPO) |-| John Major= John Major Isaac Rabin - John Major.jpg| Today is Hebrew anniversary of PM Yitzhak Rabin’s murder. We remember a soldier & statesman who devoted his life to #Israel. PM Major. @MarkRegev Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| JOHN MAJOR & SHIMON PERES PM'S OF BRITAIN & ISRAEL 23 March 1995 |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Golda Meir - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher talks with former Israeli Prime Minister Golda Meir (left) in Tel Aviv in April 1976. AFP Margaret Thatcher - Menachem Begin.jpg| Margaret Thatcher shakes hands with then-Isreali Prime Minister Menachem Begin in 1979. But the Jewish leader's hatred of the British spurred him to send weapons to Argentina's military junta during the Falklands War. Popperfoto Isaac Shamir - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher with Yitzhak Shamir in Jerusalem in 1986. (photo credit: Yossi Zamir/Flash90) Isaac Rabin - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| PRIME MINISTER YITZHAK RABIN MEETING IN HIS OFFICEWITH FORMER BRITISH PRIME MINISTER MARGARET THATCHER, JERUSALEM. Alfred Muller Margaret Thatcher - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres with Margaret Thatcher (Photo: Yaakov Saar/GPO) Ariel Sharon - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Hombre y dama de hierro. Sharon, ministro de Comercio e Industria en 1986, saluda a la Dama de Hierro, Margaret Thatcher. La carnicería de Sabra y Chatila no detuvo la carrera de Sharon, que siguió ejerciendo el poder en varios cargos durante los sucesivos gobiernos. CHANANIA HERMAN / REUTERS Benjamín Netanyahu - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| לא ימיר את דתו. נתניהו ותאצ'ר בפגישה מ-1998(צילום: אבי אוחיון, לע"מ) Fuentes Categoría:Israel-Reino Unido